1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to network management of group communications.
2. Background Art
Wide availability, competitive pricing, and almost comprehensive service coverage have made mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones standard equipment for many people. By freeing individual users from the physical constraints of a wired connection and enabling wireless communication that is largely independent of location, these mobile communication devices have done much to enhance personal communication freedom. However, although these popular mobile devices and the communication networks that support them have been empowering of one-to-one interpersonal communications, they have not been optimized to enhance group communications to nearly the same degree. Thus, while it is easier than ever to exchange information with a single communication partner, there are still substantial inconveniences associated with coordinating communications among a group of users.
For example, consider a nominal group of three mobile communication device users, perhaps friends seeking to get the most enjoyment possible from a group outing by mixing individual and joint activities at a large public recreational venue such as a park or fairground. Let us further assume that each friend has available a conventional cellular telephone supporting typical voice band services in the form of caller voice communications and short message service (SMS) text messaging. Unless the three friends remain together throughout their visit to the recreational venue, there will be instances in which one friend may wish to communicate with both of the other members of the group, who also may not be together.
In order to accomplish the group communication by voice calling under these circumstances, the first friend would be required to call each of the other two friends separately. The obstacles this presents to cooperative group activity are fairly obvious. As a simple example, consider that the first friend desires to organize a group lunch interval at the public venue, and calls the second friend to set a time for meeting at a previously agreed upon dining location. The first and second friends agree to meet in thirty minutes. The first friend then calls the third friend to share the plans, only to be informed that the third friend is halfway through a long line for a very popular ride and won't be free for at least an hour. Agreeing with the third friend that the luncheon should take place in one hour, the first friend must now call the second friend a second time, to update the luncheon schedule. This approach to coordinating group activity has evident drawbacks flowing from the inability of all three friends to communicate together at once.
Alternatively, the first friend could utilize SMS text messaging by sending a single message to both other friends concurrently, thereby initiating a chain of group member exchanged text messages in an attempt to arrive at a consensus. Although this approach to using conventional mobile communication device capabilities may at first seem advantageous, it too has significant drawbacks. For one thing, this approach may be costly to each friend individually. Text messages, like cellular voice calls, are typically billed when sent or received. Thus, the first friend may incur duplicate text messaging charges for the first message sent to two friends, and additional charges for receiving their individual responses. Additional iterations of this group exchange will simply add to the costs. Similarly, the second and third friends may each incur a single billing cost for receiving the originating message, and duplicate costs for issuing a group response. Clearly, this disadvantage becomes even more serious for a larger group.
Furthermore, whether the group of friends elects to exchange individual voice communications or joint text messages, logistical information relative to their common outing is typically limited to whatever any individual friend discovers about local conditions and passes on to the others. Consequently, one or more members of the group may encounter unnecessary frustrations in enjoying the entertainment resources provided by the public venue due to absent or incomplete information regarding their availability, changes to scheduling, or present wait times.
As a result of the various described disadvantages associated with coordinating group communications using conventional mobile communication devices in conventional ways, the recreational experience shared by the group may be less enjoyable than it might have been had group communication been easier and/or more efficient. Moreover, the recreational outing may prove to be a less rich and fulfilling activity than it might have been had the group been able to conveniently access and share venue specific logistical information.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a solution for managing group communications that also facilitates group access to additional logistical information relevant to group activities.